Beneath the Ice
by PaintedLolita710
Summary: Alternative Universe. Hiei/Kurama What would happen if Hiei was never thrown off the floating island?
1. Chapter 1

I stand with a cluster of Koorime fighters. We are strong-much stronger than the other members of our race. Most people assume that the Koorime are a frail frigid race capable only of producing precious gems and maintaining their virtue. All of us aren't frail frigid bitches. It's a wonder people believe such things. But it has worked to our advantage. For years demon lords and their subjects have been none the wiser to our true ways.

The strongest of us venture down from our floating home. We trek through the Makai trading some of our gems for things not easily available to us in our icy homeland. Certain fabrics aren't able to be produced; some plants will not grow unless they come from a plant wielder. These items aren't necessary for survival they are a luxury we can afford. We also venture out to learn about the world around us, to make sure there are no threats toward us. Though we want to remain isolated there are things that we must know to remain safe.

As the fighters and scouts we are unable to share much of what we know of the outside world to the other Koorime. But our knowledge isn't vast. We know the bare minimum to get by relatively unnoticed. Most demons are too stupid and greedy to take note when we don't quite understand parts of conversations or aren't knowledgeable about certain events.

We wear traditional blue armor inscribed with seals strong enough to withstand blows from weapons and youki but they are also light and form fitting. When we aren't training on the island we wear plain black cloaks to conceal our armor. Our boots are heavy, enforced with steel. We carry two swords, daggers dipped in poison and small battle axes. With all the goods we carry we are able to conceal our weapons quite easily.

We attempt to avoid areas traveled by higher level demons, being captured is one of the worst fates our kind can suffer. We run into low level demons that are thieves and thugs. We are usually able to handle them pretty easily.

Today is no different than any other supply run. We are cautious. If we ever feel that we are in danger we return immediately to the island making sure to cover our tracks. Killing demons is necessary to keep our identity concealed. So far things are going well. We reach a merchant who is willing to make a reasonable trade with us. Not far from his stand are a few fire demons resting. I lock eyes with Rui so she knows to keep an eye on them.

After our business is done we are in silent agreement to return home. I sense one of the demons following us. He is tall and muscular; his hair is jet black, as wild as flames with orange and red starbursts of color. He is also half naked as it seems other demons are wont to be.

"You have Koorime tear gems in that pouch," he commented pleasantly. His voice is a nice baritone.

"What we have is none of your concern," I replied turning to face him. His expression is benign almost friendly. The four others arrange themselves behind me, taking on their fighting stances.

"I just want to know where you got them from."

"We received them from a distraught Koorime."

The demon chuckled heartily at this.

"Obviously. But if you have a _distraught_ Koorime somewhere I'd like to know where she is."

We backed away from the inquisitive demon. This is quickly becoming the type of situation we want to avoid the most. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. We don't want him to call his friends over and they are already eyeing us curiously. We need to get away from him as quickly as possible.

"We've just been trading them," I spat.

"I'd like to get my hands on some. I'm only asking you to point me in the right direction."

"You see what you do is head south. It's quite far. The only way to know you're in the right direction is by a few landmarks. You'll pass a meadow of talking flowers and in this meadow the sun shines blue and the sky is green. You idiot! We don't know where the Koorime Island is! No one does!"

The demon listened attentively at first before realizing my bluff. Then he sighed and blurred from my vision his expression one of disappointment. I feel a whoosh of air then he is standing back in front of me with five pouches of gems in his hands before blurring again. I thrust the supplies at Rui.

"Give me those gems back!" I roared.

"Hina let him go! We can get more!"

"No. He will not have them!"

I chased after him. It seems he only has the stamina for short bursts of speed. Yet he is still a bit faster than me. He is laughing as he's running. Fury builds up in the pit of my stomach, blooms in my chest and explodes from my throat in a ferocious growl. He looks back at me after the sound escapes; this distraction causes him to slow down. I take the opportunity and leap on his back. We both fall to the ground hard. My knees will probably be bruised and I'm sure he scraped his chin.

"Give me back the gems!" I manage between my gritted teeth. I'm attempting to lock his arm so I can break it but he is pushing against me forcefully. He bucked and I fall back on my butt grasping at his arms and legs. _He won't get away! Greedy arrogant fool! He won't keep these. It's humiliating enough that we trade them in but he will not steal. Especially not with me captain of the expedition, I've worked hard to earn the title as captain. _He threw himself on top of me, my back hits the dirt. With the armor on it doesn't hurt as bad as it could have. My hood has fallen back, his eyes are intense but not with the fury of battle. In fact I can't place the expression. I don't have a lot of time to think it through. I head butt him as hard I can and hop to my feet. I tear off the restricting cloak and advance with my sword.

He counters with his own, he's already tied the pouches to his belt. Infuriated by his arrogance I attack. With every lunge I am growling and grunting. _He will not ruin this for me! They will not have a reason to keep me on that island all the time! Though there is nothing I could have done differently I am positive they'll find some reason to "evaluate" my capabilities. _

The battle goes on we are meeting each other's strikes with our swords. He managed to knick my arm and I managed to cut off two of the pouches and kick him in the stomach. We battle until every breath is agony, until our movements are sluggish and sloppy. He throws his hands up, not in defeat but as if asking for a break. I rush him again using all my might but he brings his sword up in time to protect himself. The force of my blow causes his sword to break in two. I laugh a bit triumphantly but a moment too soon.

He knocked my sword out my hand and sweeps my feet out from under me. Before he can do anything else I knock him to the ground as well. Then we're rolling around in the dirt trying to punch and kick each other but not quite succeeding because we're so close. When I manage a final head butt he rolls off me and lazily punches my arm but makes no further move to retaliate.

"Give. Me. Back. Gems." I manage between ragged breaths. He groaned and threw them in my lap. I clutch them in my hand and find where the other two went. After I finally catch my breath I collect my cloak.

"They must really mean a lot to you," he commented casually.

_"They must really mean a lot to you," _I snapped.

"Hiruseki aren't like other gems. With the right conditions they can be alloyed with other metals to make stronger weapons," he replied.

"I'm afraid you'll have to find your own gems," I plop down on the ground wiping sweat from my brow. I am now breathing normally but my lungs are still sore from exertion.

"I'm Hiroaki," the demon said and plopped down next to me.

I didn't respond. I drink water out of the canteen at my hip. He does likewise.

"That was a good fight," Hiroaki continued. I'm not used to speaking with outsiders. I'm not supposed to. _What do I say? _ I resist my urge to fidget and struggle to keep my expression neutral. _He can't know that I'm Koorime. What do apparitions say to each other?_

"What's your name? I didn't catch it," he said after a few moments of tense silence.

"I didn't throw it," I responded. He chuckled at my response.

"Rough life? Rough day? There's no need to be rude."

"We just fought for two hours. Why are you now being friendly?" _Is this normal? _

"You're not very talkative are you?"

"We just tried to kill each other," I exclaimed.

"_You _tried to _kill_ me. I defended myself. I hold no grudge."

"Hina. My name is Hina," I replied. What am I doing conversing with this fool? I must return soon. I can imagine what everyone must be thinking. I stare up at the sky the sun is setting.

"I must go," I said before standing.

"Why?"

"I…because. I must."

"We should get something to eat before you do. You have to be as hungry as I am."

"I must return immediately."

"Why? You're of an age where you can do whatever you want. You don't have any kids waiting for you do you?"

"No..but I.."

"Then it's settled."

"I have to go home."

"Do you really want to wander around in the dark, hungry and exhausted from our fight?" Hiroaki asked glancing at the setting sun.

He's right. I can't take the journey alone. I can't risk someone finding or following me back to the terrain where the floating city is. Hiroaki suggested a place close by that we could stay. It's an inn of sorts. The inn keeper is familiar with Hiroaki. He glances at me curiously but doesn't say anything to me. I have resumed wearing my cloak and hiding my identity. We sit in the dining area. I have never been in a place like this. I don't know what to do or what to say. I peer around from beneath my hood, meeting the gaze of curious strangers though I know they truly can't see my eyes. I'm not sure how to act or what to say. I don't have to do anything though. Hiroaki orders for me.

"You're very odd. You can take that hood off you know," Hiroaki finally said.

"No," I said quietly.

Hiroaki nodded in response and changed the subject by talking about the last truly good spar he'd had. Soon we are laughing, recapping fights we've had with other people and about the fight we just had. Well into the night we're arguing about who was the victor. After a few hours the dining area is empty; people have returned to their homes or are residing in rooms in the upper levels of the inn. It seems that interacting with him isn't as difficult as I thought. _Maybe Koorime aren't so different from other apparitions. _

"Oh. We're the only ones here. We should retire. I have a long journey ahead of me in the morning," I said looking around the empty dining room. He led me to a room next to his own. His intense eyes bore into mine and I quickly enter the room. The quarters aren't what I'm accustomed to. I'm exhausted but I find that sleep eludes me. It's not the unfamiliarity of the quarters, the fear of someone discovering me, or even the fear of the consequences I may face upon returning home. It's the image of Hiroaki's crimson eyes, remembering his voice, his laugh, the feel of his body on top of mine as we grappled for jewels.

I awake in the morning without realizing I had fallen asleep. I relieve myself and decide to head out before I see Hiroaki. He causes much confusion and discomfort within me. I need to return home as quickly as possible anyway. To my surprise he is outside the inn training.

"Good morning," he greeted with a big grin. He is shirtless; a layer of sweat covers his torso. I swallow uncomfortably. My face and ears feel warm.

"Good morning. I am taking my leave."

"Why don't you stay awhile? And why do you always wear that ridiculous hood on your head?"

"I need to return home."

"You repeat the same thing in a different way over and over again and yet my question remains unanswered."

"They need to know I'm safe."

"Send them a letter."

"I can't. Well I mean I can but I just prefer to see them in person. Well my kin would want to see me to make sure that I'm okay. My kin isn't like yours…I need to go there physically."

"Do you want to? Or do you have to?" he asked.

_No I don't want to go back. I love my mother. I love the island. I love my friends. But it's so…..stifling. I like the feel of grass, I like the flowers, and the warm air here is different but not necessarily bad. I enjoy looking at the different animals. There's so much I don't understand about the world I travel and trade in. There are so many unanswered questions. It's not that I never want to return or that I want to remain here. I just want freedom, and answers. It's the reason I fought so hard, the reason I train so much to prove that I am capable of being captain. I don't want to be stuck on the island the majority of the year. I just want to make my own choices. _

_I want to be able to leave every now and then of my accord. What's so difficult about that? I know that danger lurks behind every brush in the rest of the Makai, but I'm strong. Some areas are certainly more dangerous than others and I wouldn't venture into them. So why do the Elders only allow us out to gather supplies? Speaking of the Elders they'll want to know exactly what happened…what I was doing….I'll probably never be able to lead again. When I do return it will be a long time before I'm able to leave again with my birthday approaching._

I stare at Hiroaki awhile. Can I trust him? Will he attempt to rob me again? He could have last night. He has acquaintances here. They could have easily outnumbered me, stole my gems and killed me. But he hasn't.

"I don't want to return yet," I replied quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_ I stare at Hiroaki awhile. Can I trust him? Will he attempt to rob me again? He could have last night. He has acquaintances here. They could have easily outnumbered me, stole my gems and killed me. But he hasn't. _

_"I don't want to return yet," I replied quietly_.

I sat down next to him and spoke to him as vaguely as I could of my homeland. And so I remained in Hiroaki's company for the next month and a half. I find myself talking to him more than I talked to anyone, revealing things I never even allowed myself to think. Being around him, I feel free and comfortable but I also feel a bit strange at times. The more we talk to each other, the more we learn of one another the closer I want to be to him. I find myself touching his arm, clasping his shoulder or sitting close to him. My cheeks and ears always feel warmer, and my stomach always does flip flops. Sometimes I even feel short of breath and I wonder if Hiroaki can hear it. There's something about the way his eyes bore into mine that make the feeling worse. The feeling isn't exactly a good feeling, but it's not entirely bad either. Being around him I do feel happy and free. More troubling than those feelings is the deep yearning I have for something more that I can't name.

Though I'd be content to spend more time with him, free of rules and restrictions inevitably I will have to leave. The thought is not a comforting one. My birthday is approaching, my one hundredth birthday. There will be another life growing inside of me. Though I'd like to stay here, spar and spend my days laughing with Hiei I cannot. I want the child to be born on the island where it is safest for us.

"I'll be leaving soon," I announced fiddling with the shirt I am wearing. I gathered a small new wardrobe that conceals my face but doesn't stick out as much as my old clothing._ I'll take this information with me so we can adjust our wardrobe accordingly. _ He continued his training as if he hasn't heard me but his movements become tense. His expression tightens and darkens.

"Hiroaki…"

"I don't know what you want me to say. I thought you had stopped this nonsense about returning home."

"I would stay but I can't."

"We have this conversation repeatedly. You can't stay, you can't do this, and you must do that. Why?"

"Is there somewhere private we can go?" I asked glancing around.

He is exasperated with my need for secrecy, but accepting. He leads me to his room in the inn.

"No one can hear us in here?" I asked removing the covering from my mouth and head as I tend to do when it's just the two of us.

"No one can hear us there is no room on the left and yours is on the right. Everyone is training or eating breakfast," he grumbled. His arms are folded across his chest and the air is warming up. His eyes are intense with anger. In the face of his fury I'm unsure of how to reveal myself. I'm not supposed to. There have been many instances where I've wanted to tell him. Words always fail me. I've been taught to be wary of outsiders. What if he betrays me? But somehow I know he won't.

"So this is the reason we're in private? So we can stare at each other awkwardly? I thought...it doesn't matter what I thought- you're oblivious. If you want to go I won't ask you to stay anymore," he said turning away from me. I have to tell him. I don't like that he has given up on me. I don't like that I've made him so angry.

"Hiroaki…I'm not supposed to tell you…but I'm Koorime. That's why I have to go. My clan will probably disown me if they know I've been staying in an inn with a male as my companion."

He turned back to me, his face a puzzled mask. Then his features smoothed out.

"Well…that makes sense. I wish I would have put the pieces together sooner…I thought about it then convinced myself it was unlikely. Now it just makes sense," he said sitting down on the edge of the bed. I sat next to him and laughed. I'm relieved. He isn't angry with me for hiding this secret from him. He only has a bounty of questions to ask which I'm thrilled to finally be able to answer. It's a relief to not have to lie to him. Then as usual when I'm with him time passes without me really noticing until hunger sets in.

We return to his room with our meals.

"You really don't understand the messages I've been sending? The way people around have been teasing us?"

"No…They've been saying odd things but there's a lot that I don't understand. What messages?" I asked nibbling on a piece of bread.

"Maybe I could show you," he said after a long moment.

"Show me what?"

"Close your eyes." I opened my mouth to protest but at the look in his eyes I sighed. When have I ever been able to refuse him anyway?

I finish my bread and close my eyes. I hear him moving closer to me. My heart started to beat faster. Then suddenly the heat I always feel radiating from his body, is upon me. His lips are against mine. I know that this is a kiss. I kiss my mom on the cheek and forehead, sometimes even lightly on the lips. It's a greeting or farewell for a close friend or family member. Or just to show affection in general. His fire warms me and though I know my family would disapprove, though I know it's against everything I've been taught I can't stop responding.

Somehow I know this is right. I know this is why I've been feeling so odd. I know what he wants to do, even if I don't know the particulars of the act. I know I want him. I know that I'm longing for something I can't name so much that I ache. I surrendered completely. The next morning I surrendered to him just as willingly, and again the next night. For the remainder of my time with him we have sex whenever the mood strikes. We talk about everything; we don't dwell on the topic of my home too much. I have set the date for my departure. At least if I return it will be without regrets.

I'm marveling that I've gotten to experience this feeling, whatever this feeling is. All I know is that if I could, I'd stay with him. Some apparitions I've meant are such brutal base creatures that I'm sure they can't experience this. The Koorime are so against outsiders and not willing to bend that they never will experience this. These thoughts make me sad and incredibly elated all at once. He has insisted accompanying me most of my journey. The night before I am to finish the rest of the journey on my own, after coupling we are entwined in each other's arms. He has stopped asking me to leave but never why. This is the question he posed with his nose buried in my hair.

"I will be one hundred tomorrow. I want my child to be raised on the island where it is safest for us."

"Well…since you and I….have been….couldn't it…she be my child? _Our_ child?"

"I don't know if Koorime women are compatible with other races. Even though I feel and enjoy being with you…we're different," I replied entwining my hand through his wishing he wouldn't say such things.

" You aren't entirely sure if that's true. The child could be mine and even if she's not born of my seed I could still raise her with you. You wouldn't have to go back. We could be free together."

"I have family too. I'm sure they're worried, maybe even looking for me if they haven't already assumed I'm dead. It's safest for me there. I'll do my best to get in contact with you. Let's sleep now. This is our last night together and it's already uncomfortable enough on the ground without this conversation."

In the morning we made love one last time and parted without words, only a long hug. I fought back tears. The one tear I allowed myself to shed I placed in his palm. He gripped my hand tight, his eyes bore into my soul but I can't meet them. I tear myself away from him forcefully and run off.

A/N_ I know this is super late. I will try to update regularly but I make no promises. If anyone is interesed in being a beta reader please let me know! ;) Feedback would be appreciated. Also anybody have a better title for me? I think it sucks lol. _


End file.
